The Unaccepted
The Unaccepted They exist in the year of 2013 of February as the day of the seven for the Zemo faces their new foe--the Unaccepted. Targets Copycat, Black Morphy Cat, Keist, Anise, Charite, Comp Umbro, Rhamsey, Brice, Jeckos, Litz, Kite.. Reasons The Unaccepted catches Copycat and asks Copycat about what exactly happened to her partner, Black Morphy Cat. The Unaccepted mentions that they had Black Morphy Cat at the hospital in which she disappeared without an explanation. Keist, Anise, and Charite are next to be captured by the Unaccepted. Comp Umbro and Rhamsey are captured by the Unaccepted. Brice, Jeckos, Litz, and Kite are captured by the Unaccepted. More targets Ninjitsu, Randall family, and Ykarcena are mentioned targets to be captured yet to come. The Zemo faces Ninjitsu by asking him why the Unaccepted makes an assumption that he died being a human before and now they found out that he's still alive. He gives the Zemo some answers that the Unaccepted might not see the end of the future where the Confusing Zemo exist and the world believe that Ninjitsu died from gettting killed by Iona, his own daugther. Somehow, the Zemo heard the other things from the Unaccepted about Brice's responsibility including Iona, Joliet, and Ninjitsu. Ykarcena asks them where is Copycat and they does not find her anywhere. She assumes that the Unaccepted has her and starts suspecting that the Unaccepted is the legendary alien race who tried to seize her own mystic domain where they can not cross the line because of powerful crystal shards scare them away. Crystal shards Where are the Crystal Shards? Ever since the Mystic Realm fell, the Crystal Shards were stolen by the Demon Empress. Something amiss? The Zemo asks Ykarcena where are the Crystal Shards as Ykarcena informs the Zemo there is no way we can find it anymore. It's gone. Crystal approaches and tells Ykarcena that the Crystal Shards are not gone at all. She starts explaining the whole thing is a test if see anyone can steal the Crystal Shards and believing that some people can steal them like Demon Empress. Crystal finally makes her own story clear that those Crystal shards that Demon Empress stole are fake. Crystal only has Crystal Shards with her. No one can separate them from Crystal. Destroy two words: Destroy Crystal! The Unaccepted declared that Crystal must die. Crystal heard it clearly and informed them that there is no way you can destroy me. Surprise and Danger Crystal tells the Unaccepted that they are finished their job by wasting her time and asks them to know what the Earth is made of and what will Crystal do with the Earth compare to Mystic Domain. The Unaccepted starts realizing that they are inside of the Earth and can not leave the Earth because of Crystal released the Crystal Shards that bonded with the Earth. The other Unaccepted can not go in because they got a telepathic communication from each other from inside of the Earth to outisde of the Earth. Secrets What exactly did Crystal actually start the whole scheme before she created the Crystal Protection Set turned out to be a test. What would it possibly be her real plan? Finally, she gets her own battle problem with the the Unaccepted for a very pretty long time.